


haunted by the ghost of you

by littlealmond



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealmond/pseuds/littlealmond
Summary: a posie fan fiction based off "the night we met" by lord huron. penelope and josie at wickery bridge in the middle of the night and instantly click.





	1. the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @jadelovesposie, if you want updates on when new chapters come out i post it there

josie always believed in soulmates. she always believed there was somebody out there for her. somebody that would love her no matter what. they would be kind to her. she always pictured this person to be caring, loving,  _selfless._ she pictured her soulmate to be like her. 

 

penelope never believed in soulmates. she didn't think she would find anyone that she would love like that. she didn't think she'd ever meet someone that would make her weak in the knees, or so nervous she starts rambling. someone that even the thought of would make her smile. she never thought she'd care about someone like that.

 

together, penelope and josie were incredibly and utterly incompatiable.

 

or at least, that's what they would've thought.

 

it was a dark night in mystic falls, virginia. almost midnight to be exact. penelope was sitting on the edge of the old wickery bridge. she looked down at the flowing water. her friends had ditched her. drove off and left her behind. some friends they were.

 

josie was tired. but not sleep tired, tired of people. her sister in specific. she went to the bridge to cool down. nobody ever drove over it at night. it was calm. she could sit on the ledge and look over it. watch the water clash against rocks. watch the birds fly from one tree to another. it was peaceful.

 

but when she got to the bridge, she noticed another girl. she had dark, medium length hair. it barely hit her shoulders as the wind lightly pushed it around. her legs were crossed and dangling over the edge. she pulled out her phone but it didn't turn on. in frustration, she threw it in the water and buried her hands in her face.

 

"are you okay?" josie asked unexpectedly. she didn't mean to begin talking to the stranger, it just felt like an instinct.

 

"what?" penelope asked in response. she looked at the brunette standing about fifteen feet away from her.

 

"i just... i saw you throw your phone in the river. and you look upset," josie began walking closer.

 

"my friends got drunk and left me. my phone died," penelope looked back at the water and threw a rock into it.

 

"are you drunk?" josie asked cautiously.

 

"designated driver," penelope said with a light chuckle. "which is ironic since they kicked me out of the car and drove away."

 

"i'm sorry," josie said genuinely.

 

"it's whatever."

 

there was a quick moment of silence, josie took this opportunity to sit down on the edge next to the girl.

 

"i'm sorry, who are you?" penelope asked.

 

"i'm josie. you?"

 

"penelope," she said. "so, josie... why are  _you_ out on a bridge in the middle of the night?"

 

"i like it here."

 

"that's a lie."

 

"why should i tell a complete stranger all my problems?"

 

"because i'm a  _very_ trustworthy person."

 

"but i don't know you."

 

"let me guess... boyfriend problems?" josie looked down and shook her head. " _girlfriend_ problems?" penelope smirked.

 

"no," josie laughed. "i don't have a boyfriend." 

 

penelope's smug expression stayed plastered on her face. josie looked at her and rolled her eyes. "or a girlfriend."

 

"okay then what's going on. you can trust me. it's not like i'll go spilling your guts around. i don't have anyone to tell."

 

"it's my twin sister. she's just... a lot. we got in an argument," josie said, looking at the river. "i come to this bridge when i just need to escape... from everyone. nobody knows i come here."

 

"aw i feel special," penelope smirked again. it was almost her resting face at this point. "don't you parents get worried about you?"

 

"my mom's never home and my dad's got so much going on. besides... lizzie's always the center of attention, nobody will notice my absence."

 

"lizzie... she's the twin?"

 

"yes..." josie said. penelope nodded in acknowledgment. 

 

they sat like that for a good three minutes. it was three minutes of silence, but comfortable. they liked each other's company, but neither could figure out why.

 

"so you don't have a girlfriend? i'm shocked."

 

josie rolled her eyes playfully at penelope's coquettish question.

 

"are you assuming that i'm into girls?" josie pretended to be offended by penelope's assumption.

 

"am i wrong?" penelope smirked.

 

josie didn't answer.

 

"why don't you?"

 

"i don't know. i guess i dont' have time for a relationship. my sister's been through a lot and i need to be there for her."

 

"what has she been through?"

 

"you're nosy."

 

"tell me something i don't know, princess."

 

"our biological mother died on our sixteenth birthday. our dad never gives us attention. our mom is always travelling for work."

 

"so... you don't have time for a relationship because you have to carry around your sister's emotional baggage, which happens to be identical to your own?" penelope asked. josie raised an eyebrow. "you've been through that stuff too. instead of lizzie comforting  _you,_ she's at home, probably sleeping, while you're telling your life story to a stranger. why don't you have someone?"

 

"i don't need someone."

 

"everyone needs  _someone._ "

 

"not me."

 

"i find that hard to believe."

 

"why? you don't even know me."

 

"i do now," penelope said confidently. "you got in an argument with your twin sister, lizzie, which is why you're here at the old wickery bridge in the middle of the night. you don't have the best family life. and you're single."

 

"you just don't stop, do you?" josie laughed.

 

"i can't help it, you're cute," penelope smiled. she leaned in towards josie and whispered "and i'm such a sucker for pretty girls."

 

penelope's comments made josie blush a deep red. luckily for her, it was dark enough that penelope couldn't see it. 

 

"how long do you usually stay out here?" penelope asked.

 

"oh... depends. not too long, normally."

 

"can i walk you home?"

 

"why would you wanna do that?" josie laughed.

 

"because as you know... i no longer have a phone. and i don't want to walk back into town alone."

 

"okay... let's go then."

 

"now?" penelope asked.

 

"yeah i'm not mad at lizzie anymore." josie turned around and stepped away from the ledge. penelope soon followed and they began walking.

 

"and why is that?"

 

"maybe someone cheered me up."

 

"oh did i? i bet it was the flirting, works every time."

 

"oh you were flirting?" josie joked.

 

"shut up, you like it," penelope smirked.

 

josie giggled lightly. she had a grin on her face and looked down at her shoes as she walked. something clicked for penelope just then. something happened. penelope  _felt_ something. maybe it was the way josie was completely oblivious to the fact penelope thought she was actually adorable. or the giggle that just left her mouth.

 

at first the flirting was all just fun and games. part of penelope's personality. but this felt different to penelope. she didn't really know what the feeling was.

 

"you're really cute, do you know that?" penelope tone changed. what she said was genuine. she found herself staring at josie a bit longer than deemed appropriate for two people that just met.

 

josie looked up at the girl and blushed like crazy. nobody's ever said something like that to her... in that tone. it was soft and sweet. she wasn't used to it.

 

"um... th-thanks," josie stuttered.

 

"how far away do you live?" penelope asked.

 

"just a few more minutes away."

 

"okay, cool."

 

when the two arrived at the salvatore boarding school, they stood outside the gate.

 

"you live in  _there_?" penelope asked, shocked. it was huge.

 

"it's a boarding school. my dad's the headmaster."

 

"oh. that's cool."

 

"yeah... well um... goodnight," josie said.

 

"goodnight, josie," penelope said. she raised her hand awkwardly, symbolizing a wave. 

 

"wait, penelope," josie said quickly, stopping her from walking away. 

 

josie took out a piece of paper and a pen she had in her pocket. 

 

"you just carry around a pen and paper? interesting..." penelope laughed.

 

"shut up." josie began writing. she handed the paper to penelope. "here's my number. when you get a new phone, text me."

 

"definitely."

 

"bye."

 

"bye."

 

penelope walked away and back onto the road. she started walking home and began thinking. maybe soulmates were a thing. there's no way to tell this early on, but in the time span of less than an hour, josie managed to make penelope feel things she never thought she'd feel for someone. josie's cuteness bothered penelope. it made her heart melt. penelope wasn't used to that. but she maybe... liked it?

 

she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and smiled, before putting it in her pocket.

 

she didn't know whether or not soulmates were real. but she had a feeling about josie. a good feeling.


	2. blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "blossom" by noah gundersen

it'd been a full week. penelope never called. she never texted. never came back. it's like she disappeared.

 

josie was... disappointed?

 

it's not like she expected anything from penelope. they were merely strangers. she learned a long time ago to not get her hopes up. it only lets you down.

 

still, penelope failing to communicate was disappointing. she opened up to her. she felt... oddly safe with penelope.

 

although _she could just not have a new phone._ josie thought. or maybe she wanted to think that.

 

penelope in fact,  _did_ get a new phone. just a couple days after she threw hers in the water to be exact. she didn't text because she also found out some suprising news that day. her parents decided they wanted to move to california, but they weren't taking her with them. she was transferring from mystic falls high... to the salvatore boarding school. she figured she could explain herself when she actually sees josie.

 

and now we're back to today. penelope's first day at her new school. josie's school.

 

penelope walked into the building and a blonde approached her.

 

"you must be penelope?"

 

"yes... you are?"

 

"lizzie saltzman. i'm giving you a tour guide today." 

 

lizzie.

 

josie's lizzie.

 

oddly enough, she looked exactly as penelope imagined.

 

"no thanks."

 

"what- what do you mean no thanks?"

 

"where's my room?" penelope asked, completely avoiding lizzie's question. lizzie scoffed.

 

"whatever. i tried to be nice. here's your key and the room number's on it. figure it out," lizzie walked away, a little annoyed. penelope smiled to herself in satisfaction and began walking upstairs.

 

as she walked down the hallway, she realized she probably shouldn't have been a bitch to lizzie. she had no idea where she was going.

 

but she looked over and saw a brunette walking out of her room and she immediately recognized her.

 

"excuse me princess, i seem to be a bit lost," penelope joked. josie turned around and a smile grew across her face. "can you help me?"

 

"penelope!? what are you... what are you doing here?" josie walked up to her. "with a suitcase?"

 

"oh your dear sister didn't tell you about the salvatore boarding school's new addition? i'm a bit offended, i thought i made quite the memorable first impression." 

 

"you go here now?" josie smiled bigger than she intended to. and seeing josie's grin made penelope do the exact same.

 

"yes."

 

pause.

 

josie looked at penelope and her smile faded a bit. "why didn't you ever text me? do you still not have a phone?"

 

"no, i got a new one. but after my parents figured out what happened that night. since i went to a party and my friends got drunk, they thought i did too. they sent me here. they moved away without me. i didn't text you because i knew i'd see you and i wanted it to a be a surprise."

 

"wait... so if you're here... are you a-"

 

"witch. i'm a witch," penelope answered.

 

"cool."

 

"what are you?"

 

"a siphoner. it's like a witch but i don't have powers. i have to get them from a supernatural source."

 

"interesting. i don't really know anything about my powers. that's another reason they sent me here. they wanted them to 'teach' me or whatever," penelope laughed.

 

josie didn't respond to that. she just continued to look at penelope.

 

"what?" penelope laughed.

 

"nothing i just... i can't believe you're the new student my dad was talking about."

 

"believe it," penelope smirked. there that smirk was again. "so can you help me find my room? because i think i pissed off lizzie already."

 

"oh you pissed off lizzie before you got here. she just hates new students, it's nothing against you." josie began walking past her room and gave penelope a look, indicating for her to follow. penelope did.

 

"here's your room," josie smiled as they approached a room. "if you need anything, use the number i gave you two weeks ago," josie joked.

 

"wow okay," penelope laughed. "thank you," she said geniunely.

 

"my pleasure," josie smiled before walking away.

 

penelope walked into her room and set her stuff down on the bed, closing the door behind her.

 

josie walked back to her room only to find her sister sitting on her bed, annoyed.

 

"there you are!" lizzie said. "where have you been?"

 

"i was... showing penelope were her room was.  _your_ job," josie went and sat on her own bed.

 

"hey i offered and she declined. i already don't like her."

 

"you don't like anyone."

 

"she's a bitch."

 

"you don't even know her."

 

"and you do?

 

josie didn't answer. she didn't know whether or not to tell lizzie she already met penelope. she  _does_ know her.

 

"just try and be a little nicer to her? she's new and you never know what's really going on in someone's life," josie said. of course, she knew part of what was going on in her life. her parents left her, which she tried to act like was totally fine, but josie could tell it wasn't. she didn't know how to be there for her though. she barely knew her.

 

"whatever," lizzie said. "i'm going to meet up with rafael, i think he finally asked me on a date."

 

"you think?"

 

"he never said for certain. but we're going for coffee, so i'll see you later sis." 

 

with that, lizzie walked out of the room.

 

josie's phone buzzed once the door closed.

 

**unknown: hey princess**

**josie: penelope? is that you?**

 

**unknown: oh so you let other people call you princess?**

**unknown: i see how it is**

**unknown: you think you're special then you find out other people are allowed to use your pet name**

**josie: oh yeah definitely**

**josie: everyone calls me princess**

 

**unknown: wow**

**unknown: well in that case, yes it's penelope**

 

**josie: so what's up?**

 

**penelope: am i allowed to leave?**

 

**josie: leave your room? yes...**

 

**penelope: leave the school**

 

**josie: oh**

**josie: no, you can't. not on weekdays.**

 

**penelope: ooooh a rebel**

**penelope: you snuck out to come see me last week**

 

**josie: i went to the bridge to get away from lizzie, not to see you**

 

**penelope: i'm hurt**

**penelope: you should come up to my room then and make it up to me ;)**

 

**josie: i see the flirting is back**

 

**penelope: but did it ever really go away babe?**

 

**josie: babe, huh? do you not like princess anymore?**

 

**penelope: well since other people get to call you princess... that's no fun anymore**

**josie: ahh i see**

 

**penelope: so can we do something?**

 

**josie: like...?**

 

**penelope: i don't know**

**penelope: what do you guys normally do when you aren't in class?**

 

**josie: well there's a this one coffee shop we're allowed to go to. it's the only place we can really go to off-campus**

 

**penelope: ooooh is the josie saltzman asking me on a date?**

**penelope: i'm flattered**

 

**josie: you wish**

 

**penelope: wow okay**

**penelope: come get me**

**penelope: i forgot where your room is**

 

**josie: on my way :)**

 

"you look cute," penelope flirted. "i see you dressed up for our date."

 

"first of all... i'm literally wearing the same thing i was five minutes ago when you last saw me. and second, it's not a date," josie smiled.

 

"whatever you say."

 

when the got there and got their coffee, they realized lizzie and rafael were there as well. josie and penelope sat down at a booth away from them.

 

"who's the guy your sister's with? her boyfriend?" 

 

"potentially. why, do you think he's cute or something?"

 

"oh please you can't possibly think i'm straight," penelope laughed. "like... at all."

 

"i mean, maybe the play flirting is just-"

 

"who said i was playing?" penelope smirked.

 

josie looked down at her coffee and smiled a little. it was easier to think penelope was joking. she thought it would stop her from falling for her. because if josie was to have a crush on anyone, it would be penelope without a doubt. josie blushed at the thought of penelope actually being interested in her.

 

and there penelope's heart went again. melting at the sight of a blushing josie. she couldn't pinpoint the feeling. she didn't know how to describe it. but she did know that she liked the feeling.

 

"so lizzie gets the relationship and the emotional support from her sister, but you don't?" penelope asked, changing the subject. "i don't get it."

 

"you don't have to get it. it's my life. i'm fine with how things are. frankly, it's none of your business," josie snapped.

 

"okay. you're right," penelope smiled apologetically. she truly didn't mean to upset the girl. "i'm sorry."

 

"it's fine. i'm sorry i snapped at you."

 

"i get it. it's none of my business."

 

at the moment, lizzie glanced over the two. she gave penelope a small glare, then continued her conversation with rafael.

 

penelope and josie proceeded to drink their coffees and get to know each other.

 

and with every detail and story told, both grew more fond of the other.


	3. a way to you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a way to you again" by peter bradley adams

"you had coffee with her?" lizzie yelled, storming into their room. josie was sitting on the floor doing homework.

 

"woah why are you so upset?" she asked.

 

"sorry, sis. it's just... i don't think things are gonna work out with rafael. he told me he wants to be friends, but nothing more. apparently he likes someone else."

 

"i'm so sorry, liz. do you know who he likes?"

 

"he didn't say. but it's not me," she said, plopping herself down on the bed. "i'm sorry i yelled at you. i'm just not in the best mood."

 

"it's okay," josie smiled, getting up and sitting next to her. "does me hanging out with penelope really bother you?"

 

"a bit, yeah. she wasn't nice to me earlier."

 

"that's just her personality."

 

"was she like that with you?"

 

"well umm... not exactly," josie said. "but it's different."

 

"how is it different?"

 

josie didn't know what to say. she couldn't tell lizzie about the old wickery bridge. if she found out about that, josie would never have a place she could escape to. 

 

"okay how about this. tomorrow's saturday, how about we spend the whole day together and forget about rafael. you're too good for him anyway," josie changed the subject.

 

"fine," lizzie smiled. "goodnight josie."

 

"goodnight," josie smiled before putting her homework back on her desk and laying in bed.

 

just as she turned the light off and layed down, her phone went off. 

 

**penelope: goodnight, cutie <3**

 

**josie: goodnight, p**

 

**penelope: aww i get a nickname?**

**penelope: i like it, it's cute**

**penelope: i'm giving you one**

 

**josie: oh are you?**

 

**penelope: jojo**

 

**josie: you're such a dork**

 

**penelope: :)**

 

"who are you texting?" lizzie asked, noticing her smile.

 

"just mg," josie lied. she didn't want to upset lizzie and get into another argument.

 

"oh okay. just hurry up, the your phone light is bothering me."

 

josie rolled her eyes and typed one last message.

 

**josie: goodnight**

**josie: again...**

 

**penelope: goodnight**

 

josie shut off her phone and plugged it in. she set it on her nightside table and went to sleep.

 

in the morning, josie and lizzie decided they were going to go into town and hang out there all day. 

 

penelope was extremely bored. she didn’t know anyone else at the school, so she had absolutely nothing to do.

 

she walked down to the library and looked for a book to read. eventually she settled on _a crack in creation_ by jennifer doudna. 

 

after a while, a girl approached her. she was short and had brown hair. 

 

“i love that book,” she said. 

 

“it’s okay.”

 

”okay? it’s amazing.”

 

”i don’t know i’m not that far into it.”

 

”are you new here? i’ve never seen you.”

 

”yeah. i’m penelope.”

 

”i’m hope. welcome to our school.”

 

”thanks.”

 

"so did you just move here?" hope asked, sitting down next to penelope.

 

"no, actually. i've lived here my whole life. i used to go to mystic falls high."

 

"oh. why the sudden transfer?"

 

"my parents moved away and i needed to go here. since i'm a witch. god that sounds so weird coming out of my mouth."

 

"how long have you known?"

 

"a few weeks. they never told me."

 

"oh wow, you're really new at this. have you made any other witchy friends?" 

 

"you're a witch too?"

 

"well, i'm a lot of things. one of them is a witch."

 

"i'm not even gonna ask," penelope laughed. "but yeah... uh... josie saltzman."

 

"oh and have you met her sister yet?"

 

"yeah. do people not like her?"

 

"not really. she's really selfish and self-centered. she makes everything about herself. honestly she overshadows josie so much, sometimes people forget she's even here. it's bad."

 

"does josie not mind?"

 

"honestly i think josie loves lizzie so much that she would just do anything for her. i've never really been friends with lizzie, but josie and i have been friends for a couple monts now. they really are polar opposites."

 

"i've barely had one conversation with lizzie, but josie's like the nicest person ever. she's really sweet."

 

"yeah. i agree," hope said.

 

penelope phone buzzed suddenly.

 

**josie: hey how's your afternoon going?**

**penelope: good**

**penelope: how's your day with lizzie going?**

 

**josie: fine**

**penelope: do you miss me?**

 

**josie: maybe**

 

**penelope: do you want to come to my room tonight?**

**penelope: to watch a movie**

 

**josie: i'd love to**

 

**penelope: sweet**

**penelope: see you at 8?**

 

**josie: sounds good**

 

"what are you smiling for?" hope asked.

 

"oh nothing."

 

"who are you texting?"

 

"just a friend."

 

"hmm okay," hope said. she looked down at her phone, checking the time. "well i gotta go, but i guess i'll see you in class on monday?"

 

"yeah. bye hope."

 

"bye." hope left the library and penelope looked back at her phone, scrolling through instagram.

 

around eight, well actually eight o'clock on the dot, josie showed up at penelope's bedroom door. she was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. she didn't want to go completely causal, but also didn't want to be uncomfortable. they were going to watch a movie.

 

josie couldn't figure out why she was putting so much thought into it. it was just a movie... with a friend. that's all. 

 

it's not like penelope's been the only thing on her mind for the past thirty hours. totally not.

 

she knocked on the door. just two knocks, she didn't want to seem persistant. 

 

again, with the overthinking thing. she couldn't help herself. penelope made her incredibly nervous. she's done a pretty good job of hiding the effect penelope's flirty comments had on her. but that doesn't stop her heart from beating a mile a minute everytime she sees her. penelope drove josie insane. but in a good way.

 

the door opened, shoving josie's thoughts to the back of her mind. "hi," josie smiled.  


 

"hey," penelope smiled back. "come in."

 

"so what are we watching?" josie asked, before plopping herself on the bed.

 

"whatever you want. i don't really care," penelope just contiuned smiling at josie adorably. she grabbed the remote and sat on the bed next to josie.

 

eventually they settled on a rom-com. of course penelope would never watch one of those on her own, but did say josie could pick.

 

besides she didn't really mind the movie since she was barely paying attention.

 

penelope and josie were laying down next to each other, under the covers. every so often, one of them would move their arms subtly closer to the other one. penelope wasn't watching the movie, she was watching josie out of the corner of her eye. 

 

the way josie's eyes were so fixated on the television screen. the way her head would move back when she laughed. and her laugh itself. penelope could honestly listen to her laugh all day long. 

 

during the ending scene of the movie, penelope decided to be a bit bold. she moved her hand over to josie's and touched the back of their hands together. josie's breathing became more erratic. penelope's hand quickly and smoothly slipped over josie's and she intertwined their fingers. 

 

josie couldn't focus on the movie anymore. her mind was going places she knew it shouldn't. she barely knew penelope. she'd known her for a little over a week. 

 

but still, something about penelope made josie feel like that. she looked over at penelope and smiled. but she was shocked to find penelope already staring at her.

 

penelope smiled back.

 

the movie ended and the end credits music started playing.

 

"the umm..." josie swallowed. "the movie's over." 

 

"i'll walk you back to your room." 

 

penelope unlinked their hands and got up. 

 

josie didn't say anything she just followed penelope out of the room.

 

they didn't say much on the way to josie's room. but they didn't need to. they were both thinking about the other. 

 

penelope finally spoke once they reached her room. "i had fun. it was a good movie."

 

"yeah. me too," josie said. "i mean about the fun part not about the good movie part, i mean... well... i did think it was a good movie, that's just not what i was talking about with the me too thing i just-"

 

"josie?"

 

"um... yes?"

 

"you're rambling."

 

"oh... i'm sorry."

 

"don't be sorry. it's adorable.  _you're_ adorable," penelope said in that stupid tone again. the one that drove josie crazy because it was so sincere and real. the one that made josie's stomach do somersaults. 

 

both of the girls found themselves leaning in. they didn't even know why. it was like a magnet was just pulling their faces together.

 

suddenly the door swung open and they jumped away from each other. 

 

"um, what are you guys doing out here?" lizzie asked.

 

"i was just leaving," penelope glared at lizzie. "goodnight, jojo," penelope said in a quieter voice, smiling softly.

 

"goodnight, p," josie smiled back.

 

"what are you doing out here?" josie asked once penelope went around the corner. 

 

"i could ask you the same thing. i just heard voices outside and wanted to see what it was about."

 

"penelope was just walking me back to my room," josie replied as they both walked into the room. they sat down on their beds and looked at each other.

 

"why?"

 

"what do you mean why?"

 

"why were you with her?"

 

"i was watching a movie with her."

 

"oh. why?"

 

"can you stop asking why?" josie said. "it has nothing to do with you, just leave it alone."

 

"what exactly is  _it_?"

 

"penelope and i's friendship. i can be friends with whoever i want."

 

"are you sure it's a friendship?"

 

"what else would it be?"

 

"more than that."

 

"if you're asking if i like penelope... like that... i don't. i don't do relationships. i don't have the time."

 

"well that's not what it looked like outside."

 

"what did it look like?"

 

"it looked like you two were about to kiss."

 

"well we weren't. and even it we were, it would still be none of your business," josie said, turning off the light.

 

"oh sorry 'jojo' that i want to be a part of my sister's life. i just want you to let me in. you can talk to me about this stuff. and if you aren't telling because she's a girl and you think i'd ever judge you, i don't care. i'd never judge your sexuality or anything."

 

"i know that, but that's not it. you don't like her, for some reason. and i don't even know what's going on with her myself, i can't talk about it if i don't even know how i feel."

 

"okay. fine," lizzie scoffed. "goodnight."

 

"goodnight."


	4. forest fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "forest fire" by brighton

josie would never consider herself the partying type. she didn't like alcohol. she was a bit of lightweight. 

 

although lizzie throwing a party, meant josie  _had_ to be there. it was basically an obligation. 

 

it'd been three weeks since penelope tranferred to the salvatore boarding school. a month since josie and her met. they'd been nothing more than friends, though. penelope's flirting became less of a normal thing. josie was a bit upset by it if she was being completely honest, she figured penelope was just getting bored with her. penelope was not at all.

 

penelope felt weird flirting with josie. she couldn't figure it out. but it was because penelope  _did_ feel that way towards josie. everytime she saw her, a part of her wanted to just pull her in and kiss her. she wanted to hold her hand... again.

 

but while josie's accepted her feelings, penelope's still in denial. she's scared. of rejection, heartbreak, all of it. there was nothing penelope hated more than being vulnerable.

 

so there they were... just two _friends_ talking in the hallway.

 

"are you going to lizzie's party?" penelope asked.

 

"yeah. are you?"

 

"no," penelope laughed. "i wasn't invited."

 

"well come with me then. you can be my plus one," josie smiled.

 

"are you sure? i don't think lizzie wants me, based off the lack of invitation."

 

"but  _i_ want you there." 

 

penelope sighed. "fine. i'll go. for you."

 

"yay." 

 

penelope and hope were in hope's bedroom, working on a partner project.

 

"you're really going to lizzie saltzman's party?"

 

"it's a party. doesn't matter if lizzie's throwing it, it's still a party."

 

"are you sure it has nothing do with the fact your crush is going as well?"

 

penelope chuckled. "who?"

 

"the other saltzman twin?"

 

"i don't have a crush on josie."

 

"yeah, definitely." hope said in the most sarcastic tone.

 

"i don't!" penelope laughed. 

 

"penelope, let's be real. you talk about her  _all_ the time. it's kind of annoying. and anyone could tell you like her purely based off the way you look at her."

 

"i don't know. i don't do crushes," penelope said in a sort of question-like tone. it was almost as if she was telling that to herself.

 

"you can't control that."

 

"i can try."

 

"good luck," hope laughed.

 

while penelope was talking to hope, a few doors down josie was in mg's room playing mario kart.

 

"how do you do that!? i don't understand how you can be so good this stupid game," mg said after josie beat him for the nineth time.

 

"i'm amazing, i know," josie laughed, setting down her controller. mg did the same.

 

"yes i do know," mg rolled his eyes. "you know who else knows though?"

 

"who?" josie asked curiously.

 

"penelope park," he said in a sing-song voice.

 

josie rolled her eyes playfully.

 

"you know you can just tell me you like her right? it's so obvious."

 

"no i can't just  _tell_ you. if i say it out loud, it makes it real."

 

"honey, it's already real. and it's not that deep, it's just a crush. you'll find out she likes you too and you guys can be that really annoying couple that makeouts in storage closets and shit, or you'll find out she doesn't like you or and get over it.. it's okay to have feelings."

 

"i know, i just. i don't want to."

 

"why not?" mg asked. "she's hot and she's nice. she's like the most ideal person to have a crush on."

 

"i know..."

 

"i don't think you do."

 

"yeah no, i don't."

 

"look girl. i don't know how else to get this through your head. she's gorgeous. sweet. caring. you met on a freaking bridge in the middle of the night, then she starts attending our school. you're literally living in a fairy tale, i don't know how you can think this is a bad thing."

 

"because she would never like me. also don't tell lizzie about the bridge thing, please."

 

"i won't but, why not?"

 

"because... why would she?"

 

"you can't be serious. i don't want to start complimenting you because i would just never stop talking, but you're the nicest person i've ever met. you're adorable. and for god's sake, jo, you should just see how that girls looks at you."

 

"how does she look at me?" josie folds her arms.

 

"you know the heart eyes emoji?" 

 

"yeah..."

 

"like that. she looks at you like that."

 

"whatever. can we just play another round?" josie asked, reaching for the controller. mg blocked her arm. 

 

"nope. admit to me you like her. admit it to  _youself_. it's for your own good."

 

"you're being ridiculous," josie laughed. mg didn't move his arm away. "fine i like her, okay?"

 

"good job," mg smirked. "here's your reward," he said handing her the controller. she rolled her eyes and continued playing... well...  _winning._

 

around ten o'clock everyone was already at lizzie's party.

 

penelope arrived at the party and lizzie immediately approached her.

 

"what are you doing here satan?" she asked, glaring at penelope.

 

"have you seen josie?" penelope asked, avoiding her question.

 

"she's drunk."

 

"she's _drunk_?"

 

"yes."

 

"she doesn't seem like the drunk type."

 

"well you barely know her."

 

"okay, i'll just go find her myself," penelope said, pushing past the blonde. 

 

sure enough, josie _was_ drunk. she was talking to mg and not letting her red solo cup out of sight. she looked over and saw penelope walk towards her.

 

"pen! hi!" josie ran over and hugged penelope. she was shocked at first but melted into it.

 

"hey, jo. are you okay? how much have you had to drink?" penelope laughed lightly.

 

"a lot..." she trailed off. she stumbled around and almost fell over laughing. 

 

"okay that's enough for you," penelope laughed, taking the cup away from josie.

 

"aww you're such a buzzkill," josie said.

 

"i know, i'm horrible," penelope smirked.

 

"huh! you smirked at me. you never do that anymore. you also don't flirt with me. why don't you talk to me like that anymore?"

 

"oh i didn't know you uh... you wanted me to..."

 

"oh my god. i  _love_ this song!! dance with me, p," josie changed the subject quickly. "you owe me. you took away my drink."

 

penelope rolled her eyes playfully. "fine. one dance."

 

one dance turned into ten. but after the eleventh, josie could barely walk. 

 

"alright drunkie, you're done."

 

"what? come on!"

 

"nope, let's go. i'm taking you up to your room."

 

"oh are you?" josie smirked at penelope. "you know if wanted to be alone, you couldn't just asked nicely," she leaned in and whispered in her ear.

 

penelope could feel a shiver down her spine, with josie's words. "josie i'm serious. you need to sleep, you're going to have the worst hangover in the morning."

 

"fine."

 

penelope took josie up to her room. right as they got to the door josie turned around to face penelope.

 

"can i sleep with you?" 

 

penelope's eyes widened. "um... what?" 

 

"can i go to sleep in your room tonight? i don't want to deal with lizzie in the morning. she's so grumpy before she's had coffee," she slurred.

 

"yeah okay," penelope smiled.

 

the two walked up to penelope's room. 

 

penelope brought josie over to the bed and layed her down. she took off her shoes and her jewelry for her. after that, she went to the other side of the bed and layed down.

 

"i don't want to sleep," josie whinned, turning to face penelope. 

 

"josie... you need sleep."

 

"i want to talk."

 

"about what?"

 

"hey remember when you held my hand here on the bed? that night we watced a movie together? i was so nervous. were you nervous? because i was. you make me  _really_ nervous and it kind of scares me."

 

"yes," penelope looked away from josie. she didn't know if she'd have the courage to say this looking at her. luckily for her, there was a ninety percent chance josie wasn't going to remember it anyway. "yes you make me nervous."

 

"god i'm a mess when i'm with you. i think i do a really good job of hiding it, but i think i like you, josie. like...  _like_ like you. i think i have a crush on you. you're just so cute and it drives me insane. and the way you're so oblivious to how cute you are just makes it worse. i didn't know anyone could make me feel like that, until you came along. and... wow... hope was right," penelope stopped talking for a second cause she realized  _hope was right._  "i do have a crush on you. i think i have since you first walked up to me on the bridge. i saw your brunette hair and i knew there was no stopping it."

 

josie didn't answer.

 

"josie?"

 

josie didn't answer because she was asleep. penelope smiled because, well she couldn't help it. sleeping josie was adorable. 

 

penelope leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly. she didn't want to wake her up. 

 

and there was a one hundred percent, josie wouldn't remember what penelope said in the morning.


	5. give it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "give it up" by the millennial club

josie slowly opened her eyes. she looked down at unfamiliar sheets and blankets. she looked over to the side at saw penelope, sleeping. she sat up slowly, trying not to make her headache any worse than it already was. 

 

she looked at penelope for a second. well actually, a lot longer than a second. she just couldn't believe someone could be that gorgeous in the morning. honestly, it was like eight in the morning and penelope looked as stunning as ever.

 

 _what happened last night?_ josie thought.

 

she tried to get out of bed before penelope woke up to avoid an awkward conversation.

 

but she was too late.

 

"good morning," penelope said, sleepily.

 

"good morning."

 

"where are you going?" penelope asked.

 

"i didn't want to wake you up- i'm sorry. what... what happened last night?"

 

"um. you got drunk, like really drunk. and said you didn't want to deal with lizzie in the morning, so i let you sleep in here."

 

"oh okay," josie said, still not getting up. 

 

no, that wasn't it.

 

"nothing else happened?"

 

"not really, no."

 

suddenly, josie remembered. 

 

_"hey remember when you held my hand here on the bed? that night we watced a movie together? i was so nervous. were you nervous? because i was. you make me really nervous and it kind of scares me."_

_"yes. yes you make me nervous."_

_"god i'm a mess when i'm with you. i think i do a really good job of hiding it, but i think i like you, josie. like... like like you. i think i have a crush on you. you're just so cute and it drives me insane. and the way you're so oblivious to how cute you are just makes it worse. i didn't know anyone could make me feel like that, until you came along. and... wow... hope was right," penelope stopped talking for a second. josie closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. she couldn't control her things right now and she wasn't even sure if this was really happened._

 

_"i do have a crush on you. i think i have since you first walked up to me on the bridge. i saw your brunette hair and i knew there was no stopping it."_

 

penelope liked her. penelope  _actually_ liked her. mg was right.

 

"i have to go," josie said, getting up quickly and putting on her shoes.

 

"are you okay?" penelope asked, concerned.

 

"yeah, i just. thanks for dealing with me yesterday, but i need to go. if lizzie wakes up and i'm not there, she'll freak out."

 

"oh okay. yeah of course. go."

 

"bye."

 

"bye."

 

josie went straight down to mg's room. she knocked about fifteen times.

 

"what the hell do you want at eight in the morning on a saturday, josie?" he said, opening the door. 

 

"you were right. penelope does like me. she told me yesterday, um, last night. and well technically it might've been today cause i don't know how late it was," she walked over to his bed and sat down. she tried to control her freak out, but she couldn't stop herself from talking. "anyways penelope park actually likes me and i don't think she knows that i know because i kind of pretended to be asleep. she thinks she told sleeping me. and maybe she doesn't even know it. wait what if she didn't actually mean it?"

 

"josie calm down, please," mg said. "what happened?"

 

"well she took me to her room because i said i didn't want to deal with lizzie last night. when we were laying in her bed she told me she liked me, like that, and panicked and pretended to be asleep. and then i guess i actually did fall asleep because i don't remember anything else that happened."

 

"okay so this is good. you like her, she likes you. shoot your shot."

 

"no this is most definitely  _not_ good."

 

"what now?" mg rolled his eyes.

 

"what if she doesn't actually like me and i embarrass myself. it's just gonna get my hopes up."

 

"your hopes should be up because that girl likes you. she literally said she did."

 

"but-"

 

"but nothing. don't overthink this. she likes you. you like her. do something about it."

 

"i hate feelings," josie whinned.

 

"come on don't be a pussy just tell her how you feel."

 

"maybe."

 

"ugh you're hopeless. can i go back to sleep?"

 

"it's eight," josie said, confused.

 

"it's saturday, i'm allowed to sleep in," mg laughed.

 

"okay, i'll leave in a minute. do you have any aspirin?"

 

meanwhile, penelope was in her room trying to absorb what she realized yesterday.

 

she texted hope.

 

**penelope: hope**

**penelope: HOPE**

**penelope: DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN TO YOUR ROOM**

 

**hope: jesus christ penelope**

**hope: what do you want**

 

**penelope: I LIKE JOSIE**

 

**hope: yeah i know dumbass**

 

**penelope: WHAT DO I DO**

 

**hope: um tell her?**

 

**penelope: yeah well i kinda already did**

 

**hope: you did??**

**hope: what happened?**

 

**penelope: well i told her but that doesn't mean she knows**

 

**hope: wtf**

**hope: spill**

 

**penelope: i told her while she was asleep last night**

 

**hope: why did you tell her when she was asleep**

**hope: WHY WERE YOU WITH HER WHEN SHE WAS ASLEEP**

 

**penelope: chill**

**penelope: she just slept in my room last night cause she was super drunk**

**penelope: and i didn't know she was asleep until after i said it**

 

**hope: damn okay**

**hope: tell her while she's awake then**

**hope: you've done it once, how hard will it be to do it again?**

 

**penelope: i don't wanna**

**penelope: what if she doesn't like me? i don't think i can take that**

**penelope: i've never liked anyone like this**

 

**hope: she likes you**

**hope: everybody can see it**

 

**penelope: well not me**

 

**hope: just tell her already**

**penelope: ughh you're supposed to help me**

 

**hope: you're unbelievable**

**penelope: not gonna tell her :)**

**hope: whatever you do you girl**

 

when josie left mg's room, she walked down to her own, ready to face the demon that was lizzie saltzman.

 

"and where the hell have you been?" lizzie said, distressed, as josie entered the room.

 

"i went to mg's. i needed aspirin for my hangover."

 

"you weren't here all night. besides, we have aspirin in the bathroom."

 

josie sighed and walked over to lizzie's bed, sitting next to her worried sister. 

 

"i sleep with penelope last night."

 

"you did WHAT?!"

 

"wait no, not like that," josie denied, realized how that sounded. "i didn't like have sex with her, i just slept in the same bed as her."

 

"oh okay..." lizzie calmed down a bit. 

 

"but i um... i- i think i do like her like that."

 

"i knew it."

 

"you're not mad?"

 

"no. i'm not mad. i don't exactly like penelope, but i've never seen you as happy as you've been these past few weeks. so if penelope park happens to be the source of that, i guess i'm okay with it all."

 

"good. because she sort of likes me too. i think."

 

"what do you mean you think?"

 

josie filled her sister in on all the details of penelope's confession yesterday. for the first time in a long time, lizzie was happy for josie. she wasn't being selfish with this. she was okay with everything. although it bugged her, she'd be happy josie. 

 

"okay well what are you waiting for? ask her out," lizzie laughed.

 

"ugh, not you too. i already got this speech from mg," josie said.

 

"well he's right. ask. her. out."

 

"fine. i'll ask her out."

 

josie walked out her room a few hours later.

 

but she was surprised when somebody ran into her.

 

penelope.

 

"oh, hi," josie giggled. the noise practically sent penelope into cardiac arrest.

 

"hi. i was just about to knock on the door. i'm sorry, were you going somewhere?"

 

"just to the kitchen."

 

"do you want to go to lunch?" penelope asked nonchalantly.

 

"um, yeah sure."

 

_is this a date?_

 

_no it can't be. penelope asked so casually. besides, penelope's flirty, she would've made it clear._

 

_right?_

 

"josie? you okay?" penelope asked, interrupting josie's thoughts.   
  


 

"yeah yeah, i'm fine," josie said, looking back at the menu. she'd been to the grille a million times, she doesn't even know why she's looking at the menu. 

 

she's also been to lunch with penelope before, she doesn't know why she's nervous.

 

_is it because i know penelope likes me?_

 

josie continued to wonder as penelope ordered her food.

 

but even after their lunch, josie couldn't stop racking her brain about what penelope said to her.

 

_i do have a crush on you._

 

they walked up to josie's room.

 

_i do have a crush on you._

 

josie stopped walking. she stood in the middle of the hallway, nearly ten feet from her room and just stopped.

 

"josie are you okay?" penelope noticed her stop and turned around, walking towards her.

 

_i do have a crush on you_

 

josie couldn't take it anymore.

 

she grabbed penelope's neck and kissed her.

 

penelope kissed back immediately, putting her hands on josie's cheeks.

 

penelope was shocked, but tried really hard not to let it show in the middle of their kiss. it was soft and sweet, but also clearly full of desire and need.

 

josie pulled back and they let go of each other. 

 

"that was... um... unexpected," penelope smiled, followed by a light chuckle.

 

"i'm sorry," josie blushed, looking down. 

 

"don't be," penelope said.

 

"i know what you said last night. i wasn't asleep. and i remember."

 

"oh." now penelope was the embarassed one. 

 

"but i've wanted to do that since the day i met you," josie said. "i like you too, penelope. i like you so much i don't even know what i'm doing. i can't think straight around you at all. i'm sorry for kissing you, i don't know if it was okay or anything and if it's not that's okay i just-"

 

josie was interrupted when penelope's hand grabbed josie's cheeks again, and her lips crashed back into hers. it was quick, but enough to reassure josie. when penelope pulled away, her hands went down to josie's waist and josie intertwinned her own fingers and played with them in front of her chest.

 

"i'm going to say it again," penelope smirked, "don't be sorry." 

 

"okay," josie blushed. "wait... if i say i'm sorry will that get you to kiss me again?"

 

"jojo..." penelope's face moved in closer to josie's. there was almost no space between their lips. "if you want me to kiss you, just ask."

 

josie tried to collect her thoughts and took a deep breath. "kiss me." her eyes caught penelope's. 

 

penelope smirked, reconnecting their lips in a heartbeat. she could feel josie smile into the kiss, causing her to do the same. josie's hands began to play with the neck of penelope's shirt, while penelope pulled the taller girl even closer to her. her hands slipped under josie's shirt and she lightly pushed on the skin on the small of her back, sending chills right up to josie's spine.

 

in that moment, both girls felt content.

 

how long does happiness really last though? 


End file.
